Issue 167
Issue 167 is the one-hundred and sixty-seventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 28: A Certain Doom. It was published on May 3, 2017. Plot Rick cries as he realizes Andrea has been bit. She apologizes before she passes out, and Rick screams for help. Michonne rushes in and explains what happened. Dwight arrives and is shocked to see Sherry's dead body and asks what she did. Rick informs him she tried to stab him and it was an accident, but Dwight looks skeptical. Rick and Michonne carry Andrea away. Rick is sitting by Andrea's side as she lays in their bed. Rick asks how it happened, and she explains that Eugene was surrounded and she was careless. Rick starts to cry and Andrea insists he leave and pull himself together. Carl arrives and Andrea asks if he is still with Lydia. He says yes, and Andrea tells him a relationship is what he makes of it and being happy is the most important thing. Outside the room, Michonne sits next to Rick. He admits he doesn't know where to go from here. Michonne tells him he's going to do what they always do – keep living. She reminds him what he told her after they found Ezekiel and that's what helped her get by. He thanks her and she says she will always be there for him until she isn't. Eugene apologizes and blames himself. Rick tells him to pull himself together and they hug. All the citizens of Alexandria - including Negan, - say their goodbyes to Andrea. Afterwards, Rick tells her that even after all the sacrifices he's made and learned from, he still couldn't protect her. Andrea says she's not special and they're just like everyone else. She is grateful that she is comfortable in her bed, dying surrounded by the people who loved her. Rick contemplates what will happen with the Saviors when they find out about Sherry. Andrea tells him to let Dwight handle it and insists Carl go to bed and she will see him in the morning. He hugs her and tells her he loves her. As Andrea begins to succumb to the infection, Rick says that he can't go on without her and he can't do this anymore. Andrea sits up and yells that he can and that people still need him otherwise this was all for nothing. Rick tells her he loves her, and Andrea smiles. Andrea dies during the night. Rick tearfully picks up his gun and points it at her head, but cannot bring himself to shoot her, and throws it back down on the nightstand. Rick hugs Andrea's body and says he can't do this without her and he can't keep pretending to be strong. However, at that moment, Andrea reanimates and grabs Rick by the shirt. He pushes her away but she knocks him off the bed and lands on top of him. Rick grabs his gun but it is knocked from his hand. He pulls out his knife and tearfully stabs Andrea in the head, putting her down for good. Rick heads outside, where everyone is waiting for him. Carl apologizes and they hug as the rest of the citizens comfort each other. Rick tells them to follow him – they still have so much to do. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Heath *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Dwight *Negan *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Annie *Siddiq *Hershel Greene *Lydia *Julia *Vincent *Laura *Sherry (Corpse) Deaths *Andrea Grimes (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Andrea Grimes. (Alive) *Last appearance of Sherry. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Julia. (Unknown) *This issue's tagline is used for the title of the story arc this issue is collected in. *It is revealed in the previous issue's Letter Hacks that this issue will be "a big deal". *Instead of Letter Hacks in the end of the issue, Robert Kirkman wrote a eulogy to the character of Andrea. *This issue has 44 pages of content (48 pages total), making it one of the largest issues of The Walking Dead, tying with Issue 127. Other extended issues include Issue 100, Issue 150, and Issue 163, Issue 192, and Issue 193. *As of this issue, the only 3 characters still remaining from Volume 1: Days Gone Bye are Rick, Carl, and Sophia. *This issue marks the 100th issue since the first appearance of Aaron. References Category:Media and Merchandise